The present invention relates to a connector, and especially to a shielded cable connector assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,794 and 5,417,590 disclose two kinds of shielded cable connector assemblies. Each assembly includes a first shield, a second shield, a housing, a plurality of contacts and a cable. A pair of tabs is provided at an edge of the first shield to abut against the second shield whereby charges can be transferred therebetween. The tabs are usually small and project a small angle away from the first shield. Thus, the tabs do not firmly abut against the second shield. As a result, discharge is hindered and the accumulated charges will adversely affect signal transmission. Hence, an improved shielded cable connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.